The New Kid
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: Troy is the new kid in town. Gia is the hottest girl in school. What happens when their paths meet for the first time? Read to find out! Gia X Troy.
1. Chapter 1

The New Kid

Gia walked into her senior homeroom class. She saw Jake gawking over her as usual. She knew he liked her, but Gia just didn't feel that way about him. She just didn't see anything with him.

As Gia took her seat next to Emma, her long time off, she suddenly remembered that a new kid would be in all of her classes and that the principal had asked her to show him around. If she remembered correctly, his name was Troy Burrows.

As class began, She noticed that he wasn't there yet. Like she'd cared. She really didn't want another guy gawking at her everyday. Yes, it was true, She was the hottest girl in school, Emma the second.

About 5 minutes into class, and after correcting Noah again for the first of many times this year, he came in.

Emma then realized that she might have just found her soul mate.

He wasn't like the other guys there, he was different. His kind eyes looked at her and he gave a sly smile. Gia all the while was hoping she couldn't hear her heart beating out of her chest.

When the bell finally came after a long hour science pre- year lecture. She then remembered it was HER that had to show him around.

So, Gia walked out and stood by the door. As Troy came out, Gia approached him.

"Hi, I'm Gia and the principal asked me to show you around the school, " Gia said as she walked up to him.

"Great, "Troy said as Gia lead the way.

Gis showed him around and then left to get ready for her next period.

She walked up to her locker next to Emma's and sighed a blissful sigh.

"Okay, "Emma said as she walked up to her locker, "so have never seen you crushing on a guy so hard before. Spill. "

"You're right, Emma, I have never been crushing so hard in my life. Emma, I really do like him. But I can't tell him that. He'll think I'm insane!"Gia said with a small huff.

"Then give it time, he might come around to like you two, "Emma said as she walked off.

And Gia sure hoped she was right, because her crush on the new kid, probably couldn't be held in for much longer.

**HEY HEY HEY! CHA CHA GIRL 143 HERE (USED TO BE CHA CHA GIRL 12) . I WAS WATCHING MEGAFORCE AND FELL IN LOVE WITH THE IDEA OF GIA AND TROY! I'VE ALWAYS BROKEN THE STATUS QUO. YEAH I KNOW THAT MOST OF YOU OUT THERE LIKE THE IDEA OF GIA AND JAKE, BUT I JUST DON'T SEE IT. SO, ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LOVERS TOGETHER, ROMANCE FOREVER!**

**CHA CHA GIRL 143**


	2. Chapter 2

The New Kid

The end of the day finally came and Gia was the first person out of the school. She told Emma she would meet her at Ernie's after Emma got finished with her new photography assignment, which was yet again, another rare flower that had just bloomed in the forest.

Gia arrived at Ernie's and sat down at her usual booth after she ordered for the two if them. Gia sat there and pondered about the new kid, Troy. Be didn't seem like the kind of guy to gawk over her all day, everyday. Which was a relief for Gia, she didn't need another one of those guys drooling ever time she walked by. Troy was also mysterious, he didn't say much to her when she showed him around. Maybe he was one of those shy guys that no one could ever find now and days, which Gia found rather cute.

Troy seemed nice, he gave her the space that no guy in that school had before. It's like he had a certain respect for women and that made her fall even more in love with him.

But who was she kidding? He barely even knew her first name. Heck, for all she knew, he may have been the hottest guy in his old school and has dated girls ten times sexier than her. She had no way of knowing that. Maybe thats why he is just not speaking to anyone, to him, they're not worth his time.

Gia had no way of knowing for sure what Troy's story was, but she was determined to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Kid

Back home from the crazy events of the day, Gia lied on her bed and closed her eyes, but she quickly opened them again, she kept seeing Troy every time she closed her eyes. She knew she loved him, she was a firm believer in love at first sight now. She had fallen in love with him at she hardly knew his name.

Her heart sped up when she found out she was a power ranger with him. An excuse to spend more time with him. To get to know him better. For him to get to know her better. To give him a chance to fall in love with her like she did for him.

Oh how Gia wished he was in love her like she was with him. Troy Burrows had her heart and he didn't even know it. She just wished she could show it.

Maybe she could. Without him knowing it was her. She could send him a secret admirers note in his locker. But that would see sorta creepy since it was only his second day tomorrow.

But she had to try. He probably wouldn't expect it would be her. No one would. They might assume it would be Crazy Becky, the girl who was in love with every boy in the school. Which would help her cause.

So, Gia set to work. She grabbed a peice of red copy paper, seeing that it was his color. She had plenty of yellow copy paper, but she wasn't about to drop any hints on him. Gia might be crazy for doing this, but Gia wasn't stupid enough to basically give him a one way ticket to let him know it was her that. She wrote that she kinda liked him and wanted to get to know him more. It would save her the heartbreak if he did turn her down, which would be a first since she got to Hardwood County Day High School.

So, that next morning, Gia got to school early, she was the first student there that morning. Gia found Troy's locker, he had shown it to her the day before when she showed him around. She sliped the note into his locker door and took off before anyone else saw her.

Later that morning in homeroom, Troy walked in, note in hand. Gia flashed him a friendly smile toward him as he returned it. Butterflies jumped to life in her stomach. He had read it and was searching for her. He didn't know it yet, he had no clue it was her. But, he would not have any clue until she decided it was time to tell him herself, she figured that she would drive him crazy for awhile, until she went aboslutly nuts as to if who his secret admirer was. Only she would know, she wouldn't even tell Emma until Troy knew first.

When class ended, Gia was the first one out the door, Troy followed right behind her.

"Hey, Gia, "Tory came up to her, "Do you think you know who this could be, I found it in my locker this morning and I have NO idea who it was at all. "

Gia fake read her note and said, "Nope, haven't got the slightest clue. "

"Oh really, "Troy said in question, "because you were the only one who saw my locker yesterday and I'm the only person on that hall. '

"Maybe someone saw you from the cross section, "Gia suggested.

"Gia, think about it, I'm on that hall that nobody ever goes down, the cross section is no where near any other lockers or class rooms Gia, nothing is that side of the school. Gia, I KNOW it was you. "

"That's the only evidence you have, Troy, anyone could have been lost and wandered down that way, it may have been one of those new freshmans that got lost and saw you down there. You're not a hundred percent positive it was me, you need more evidence to prove it, "Gia said.

"Gosei was right about you, Gia, you are cool under pressure, "Troy said.

"How can you be cool under pressure when there is no pressure?"Gia questioned him, walking off to her locker.

"Oh she's good, but I'll make her crack, "Troy said to himself walking off to his locker.


	4. Chapter 4

**SHOUT OUT TO MY NEW FRIEND HERE ON FANFICTION: KRAZYKRISS. SHE'S NEW TO THE SITE AND AN AMAZING AUTHOR!**

**ANY WAY, ENJOY THE STORY AND ON WITH THE SHOW!**

The New Kid

Gia walked home from school irrtated. Troy hounded her all day. She decided that she would play with him some more and write Troy another note, taking the facts away from her.

She went to her room and sat down at her desk. She pulled out a piece of pink copy paper and wrote a simple note.

_Troy,_

_You really are just clueless aren't you. You really don't know do you? How could I be Gia? The only facts you have is that I know where you're locker is._

_But then again, that may be all you need to know who I am, then again, maybe not._

_But you're on the right track, Troy. I am a blonde._

_XOXO,_

_SA_

Gia folded the paper into an envelope and placed it into her purse.

Gia came to school at the same time she did the day before, but before she could get to Troy's locker to deliever the note, she found Troy standing at his locker.

Crap.

"I knew it was you, Gia, "Troy said walking over to her.

Gia didn't say anything as Troy walked up to her.

Then, he kissed her.

Gia swears the world stops turning and fireworks are blasting from their lips right at that moment. Troy's kiss left her on cloud nine. It was more amazing than anything she had ever experienced.

Troy broke the kiss and said, "Wow. "

"Yeah, "Gia said.

"I think I like you two, Gia, "Troy said.

"You know I like you, "Gia said.

"I think we should date, I mean, if you want to, "Troy said, "I'm not really good at this, asking girls out, I mean. "

"I think we should two, 'Gia said.

Troy looked into her eyes and kissed her again, and Gia knew that only one word could describe them as a couple.

And that was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

The New Kid

Chapter 5

Gia and Troy walked through the school hand in hand for the rest of the day, Gia was still on cloud nin after their first kiss. When the other Megaforce Rangers found out, the had mixed emotions. Emma was happy for her BFF, Noah was neutral, while Jake was upset. He really really like Gia and for him to see her with him like that, made Jake jelous of Troy. He had his girl and he wanted Gia for himself.

But, if he tried to split them up, he would be a jerk and there would be no way Gia would go out with him if they did split. So he stayed quiet and let them be.

Troy was never happier with his life then at that day. He was instantly popular with all the other kids for dating Gia and he wasn't made fun of. Neither of these things matter to Troy, as long as he had Gia and that she was safe, nothing else mattered to him. Just her.

As the days passed, the Warsaw Alliens were becoming much stronger and harder to beat, but they made it through them all and Troy and Gia made it through their senior year just as much in love as they were when they first got together. They were turely a happy couple.

It seemed like nothing could separate the two Megaforce lovers, but yet, evil always has a way of ruining things, don't they?


	6. Chapter 6

The New Kid

Chapter 6

Troy walked Gia home that day after a tough battle with the new warsaw alien that came to attack innocent children at the park. Gia kissed Troy goodbye and goodnight and walked back into her house. She waltz up to her room and opened her laptop. She went on Facebook and changed her relationship status to 'In a Realtionship' and put Troy as her boyfriend. One of the kids from school commented as soon as it posted.

"Why are you dating the loser of a new kid? You really downgraded yourself there, Gia. "

Gia quickly commented back, "You're just jelous of him. You know good and well you would never have a chance with me. I like him and nothing you guys do can change that. "

The kid commented back, "I was just saying, you better off without him. "

"Just stay out of my personal life and mind your own beeswax. If this bothers you, good, I'm glad. Let it bother you buddy. I don't care, "Gia commented back as they war stopped.

A few minutes later, Troy commented on the status, "Haha, that's my girl 3"

"Haha, yeah, let them hate, it won't change anything about us 3" Gia commented.

"Amen, "Troy commented.

Emma soon joined the conversation in the comments.

"Yep, this is why you are my BFF, and you two are too cute together!" She commented.

"Same reason why you're mine, Emma Goodall (tag), and thank you!"

"Welcome, "Emma said.

Noah joined.

"Emma's right, and as gay as this sounds, (even though I'm not gay!) you two are cute together, "Noah commented.

"Noah Caver (tag), you're just saying that because you have a crush on Emma, don't you?"Gia said.

"No, I don't Gia Moran (tag), " Noah said.

"Denial, "Gia commented.

"Sure, "Emma commented.

Gia logged off before the conversation drew in Jake two. She really didn't need him and his jelous self in there two.

Gia flopped down on her bed and sighed in contentment. She was truely happy with where she was now. She just wanted things to stay this way.

But unfortunatly all good things must come to an end.

**HEY YALL! I SWEAR I WILL GET TO THE GAME CHANGER SOON, I'M JUST WRITING THESE CHAPTER TO LEAD UP TO IT! I PROMISE GUYS, JUST HANG IN THERE WITH ME!**

**LOVERS TOGETHER, ROMANCE FOREVER!**

**CHA CHA GIRL 143**

**PS IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, LOVERS TOGETHER, ROMANCE FOREVER IS MY SOLGAN BACK FROM WAY WAY WAY BACK FROM LIKE THREE YEARS AGO!**


	7. Chapter 7

The New Kid

Chapter 7: First Day of School as The New Couple

Gia walked down the hall to her locker with Troy when Jake stopped her.

"Gia, I can't take it anymore, I like you, alot, I know you probably don't like me two, and whatever, but I had to say that, get it off my chest. Please tell me you were just using him to get to me, "Jake said, more like pleded to Gia.

"Jake what are you thinking? I know you like me, it's really obvious, but I know you're a great guy, but you just aren't the one I need, I love Troy, and you need to accept that and move on, "Gia said, walking off with Troy.

The rest of the day was worst, people would not stop staring at them, glaring at Gia like it was a sin for her to be dating Troy Burrows, the new kid who had been there a total of four days.

She heard the whispers. Some people called her a slut, some called him a womanizier. Most of all, people called them a couple that wouldn't last.

'I'll show them, we can and we will make it, 'Gia thought to herself as she kissed Troy for the hundreth time that day.

Troy walked her home again and kissed her goodnight and see you tomorrow. Gia walked in and started her homework, but was soon inturupted when her morpher went off.

She sped down to the location to fight the warsaw allien. The battle was soon inturpted by a girl cladded in green came out and started to fight. She claimed that she was the green ranger sent bu gosei to help, that her name was Casey and she was another water ranger. Her animal was the dolphin and so was her zord.

They defeated the enemy and demorphed. Everyone got a look at Casey.

Casey was a small, petite, girl with auburn hair, green eyes, lots of freckles, a button nose and small, pink, lips. She was wearing a green blouse with dark brown cargo pants and brown combat boots, her hair was down and very frizzy.

"Good day, mates, the names Casey in case you didn't remember, "She said, based on her accent, she was Ausrailian, "pleased to meet ya, mate!"

"I think I may have moved on from Gia, "Jake whispered to Noah as Noah huffed.


	8. Chapter 8

The New Kid

Chapter 8: Prom

It was second semester at Hardwood County Day School, and no one was more excited.

Gia knew Troy was going to aske her to prom, she was sure of it, but she didn't know when or how though.

Well, three weeks before prom she found out, she was driving home in really crowded traffic, going snail speed for no reason. She was heading toward an overpass, when a banner rolled out over it, with 'Gia, prom?' written on it. She looked up and saw Troy standing on the bridge with his hands out waiting on her response. Gia pulled over and Troy managed to come down from the bridge. She pecked his lips and said yes. He pulled her close and kissed her, also managing to get her keys from her hand. She sighed as she go into the passenger seat and Troy got into the drivers seat.

Three weeks later, Gia, Emma, and Casey were getting ready for prom with their guys.

Gia's dress was a strapless pale yellow ball gown with a bling out bodice and a corset back. She was wearing silver heels, dangling silver earrings, and a red heart shaped necklace Troy got her for Valentines Day. She had on a smokey eye shadow, beige blush, and pink lip gloss.

Emma was in a one shoulder, floor length, hot pink dress that hhugged her body perfectly. The sleeve was lined with silver gems and she had on sparkly pumps. She wore a over the top diomond necklace, simple diomond earrings, and a charm bracelet Noah had gotten her, they had started dating about had brown eyeshadow and pink blush and lip gloss.

Casey was in a high low green dress that was blinged out from head to toe. The dress had a long train that she was hoping no one would step on. She had simple diomond necklace, bracelet, and earrings. She had on black eye shadow and cherry red lipstick.

The boys arrived to get the girls, which all jaws were dropped open, especially Jake's, for he had never seen his girlfriend of three months look so girly before, when the girls came out.

"Close your mouth, mate, you'll atract flies if you aren't careful.

The two went outside to go take pictures with the others. They did the group ones first and then the seperate couples and singles groups. All the girls got their picture taken together and so did the boys, reluctantly.

They then went to the dance. The young couples danced the night away. Troy and Gia were crowned prom king and queen. It was truely a magical night.


	9. Chapter 9

The New Kid

Chapter 10: Graduation

It was graduation time at Hardwood County Day for the seniors. It was a few days before graduation and the Megaforce Rangers were hanging out at Ernie's at their usual booth. Troy's arm was wrapped around Gia as they all talked about getting ready for college.

Troy was heading to the military. Noah was heading to the science institution to become a chemist. Jake and Casey were heading to the local college to play sports for them. Gia was heading to the fashion institute.

The rangers were having a good time, laughing, talking, and having fun with each other. One by one they left until it was only Gia and Troy there.

"So, where does this leave us?" Gia asked.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked her.

"You'll be on the other side of the state in Ridgeway. In case you haven't noticed, that is up toward Orgeon, "Gia said.

"I know, "Troy said, "It doesn't help you'll be in L. A. , on the very furtherest other side of the state from me. "

"I wish we were closer, "Gia said.

"Hey, we can still be together, can't we?" Troy asked.

"Of course we are going to be together, "Gia said, "I can't be without you. "

"I can't be without you either, "Troy said gazing deeply into her eyes.

Gia leaned in and kissed him deeply.

A few days later, it was graduation day. Noah was valedictorian and Emma was salutatorian. Both Emma and Noah gave their speeches.

Just when the diploma's were being handed out, a bunch of loogies came out of nowhere and started to attack the graduates. The Megaforce Rangers ran behind trees and morphed and started to attack.

While Gia and Troy were temorarily separated, someone grabbed Gia from behind.

Troy noticed who it was.

"Let her go, Vrak!" Troy shouted as he came to slash at him, but Vrak turned around and put Gia in his way, making him hit Gia on accident.

"What's it gonna take for you to let her go?" Troy asked.

"For you to come back on the ship with me, or she'll have to go with me, "Vrak said.

Troy demorphed. It wasn't a hard desion for him to make. "Let her go, I'll come with you, just let her go and don't hurt her anymore, "Troy said.

Vrak threw Gia down as loogies grabbed Troy and they vanished in thin air.

Emma helped Gia up and took her home.

A few days later, when Gia came to her senses, she realized something. She was way late that month. She took a pregnantcy test. She was pregnant.

Gia Moran knew that she wouldn't be able to find Troy for awhile, so the job to save it's father, fell to their child.

**HEY GUYS! I'M MAKING A SEQUEL! BUT, I NEED 4 OC'S FOR THE BLUE, PINK, GREEN, AND BLACK MEGAFORCE RANGERS, I HAVE A SURPRISE THAT YOU GUYS WON'T EXPECT FOR YELLOW AND RED. YOU WON'T SEE IT COMING, AND NO, IT WILL NOT BE TWINS. SO HERE IS THE OC FORM. OH AND WHO EVER I CHOSE, BLACK AND GREEN (JAKE AND CASEY'S CHILDREN) AND PINK AND BLUE (NOAH AND EMMA'S CHILDREN) HAVE TO BE SIBLINGS, NO EXCEPTIONS! I'LL FILL IN THE FORM WITH GIA'S CHILD, MY OC FOR THE RED RANGER.**

**NAME: SARA BURROWS**

**NICK NAME: SAR**

**RANGER COLOR: RED **

**SEX: FEMALE**

**LOVE INTREST: YES**

**WITH WHO: DEPENDS ON WHO I PICK**

**IF YES, PREFERENCE IN COLOR: BLACK OR BLUE**

**PARENTS: TROY AND GIA (IF YOU CHOOSE PINK OR BLUE, YOU WILL AUTOMATICALLY BE PUT WITH NOAH AND EMMA, IF YOU GO WITH BLACK OR GREEN, YOU'RE OC'S PARENTS WILL BE JAKE AND CASEY)**

**BACKGROUND/ PERSONALITY: GROWING UP WITH HER VERY SUCESSFUL, AND VERY BROKEN MOTHER, SHE HAS TRAVELED THE WORLD WITH HER FOR HER MOTHER'S FASHION CAREER. SHE STARTED TRAINING WHEN SHE WAS OLOD ENOUGH TO UNDERSTAND THAT IT WAS HER JOB TO SAVE HER FATHER FROM THE WARSAW ALLIENS WITH HER FUTURE TEAM OF MEGAFORCE RANGERS. SHE KNEW SHE WAS HIS ONLY HOPE. SARA IS VERY SELF DISCILPLINED AND VERY STRONG. SHE HAS NO TEMPER AND IS VERY EASY TO GET ALONG WITH. SHE'S OUTGOING AND LIKE HER MOTHER, IS A NATURAL PERFECTIONIST. SHE WAS A NATURAL BORN FIGHTER AND DOESN'T GIVE UP VERY EASLIY. SHE'S A HOPELESS ROMANTIC, BUT HARDLY DATES, DUE TO THE FACT THAT SHE WANTS TO FIND HER PRINCE CHARMING.**

**OTHER INFORMATION/ INTREST: SHE LOVES TO WRITE STORIES. SHE SINGS AND PLAYS GUITAR, HER FATHER'S GUITAR. SHE'S VERY FAMILY ORIANITED AND DOESN'T TAKE PEOPLE WHO GIVE UP.**

**FEARS: LOSING HER FATHER, LOSING THE WAR, LOSING HER FAMILY, LOSING HER FRIENDS, DYING IN BATTLE.**

**DREAMS: GETTING HER DAD BACK, BECOMING A TEACHER.**

**WHAT MAKES HER HAPPY: FAMILY, FRIENDS, HER CRUSH, WRITING, SINGING.**

**WHAT MAKES HER SAD: STORIES OR MENTIONS OF HER FATHER.**

**DESCRIPTION: BLUE EYES AND BROWN HAIR LIKE HER FATHER. BUTTON NOSE AND A SMALL MOUTH AND FRAME. **

**NAME OF CREATOR: CHA CHA GIRL 143**

**WELL THAT'S IT. YOU CAN ONLY SUBMIT ONE ENTRY AND YOU MUST COMPLETE THE ENTIRE FORM, NO EXCEPTIONS! YOU CAN NOT SEND IN SUBMISSIONS FOR THE YELLOW OR RED RANGER, DUE TO THE FACT THAT I HAVE THEM COVERED. YOU MUST LEAVE YOUR COMPLETED FORM IN A REVIEW. SO IF YOU:**

**SEND MORE THAT ONE ENTRY**

**SEND IN UNCOMPLETED FORMS**

**SEND IN ENTRIES FOR THE RED/YELLOW RANGER**

**PM ME YOUR FORM (EVEN IF UNCOMPLETED FROM REVIEW)**

**YOUR ENTRY WILL BE DISQUALIFIED. ALL ENTRIES MUST BE SENT IN BY FRIDAY, AUGUEST 2, 2013! WINNERS WILL BE POSTED IN THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY BEFORE I START THE SEQUEL THE NEXT WEEK. WINNER'S WILL BE CHOSEN BY ME AND WILL BE CHOSEN BY THE FOLLOWING QUALITIES.**

**ORIGINALITY**

**CREATIVITY**

**ABILITY TO BE WRITTEN**

**ABLITY TO FEEL LIKE A REAL PERSON.**

**CERTAIN THINGS FROM THE FORM MAY COUNT AS A BONUS TOWARD ME CHOOSING YOUR CHARACTER! SO GET YOUR MINDS CRACKING AND HAVE FUN CREATING YOUR CHARACTER!**

**LOVERS TOGETHER, ROMANCE FOREVER!**

**CHA CHA GIRL 143**


	10. Chapter 10

The New Kid

**WINNERS!  
I know it's early guys, but the only access to a computer I have is at my grandparents and they are going out of town this weekend and I had to post tonight insted. **

**So first, I need to say something. I have no intention of being rude about this but, doesn't ANYONE read the guidelines anymore?! I specifically said NO red/yellow ranger enrties, and yet I get THREE! I said my oc SARA BURROWS, the character used to fill the form, would be the Troy and Gia's child, and the red ranger. **

**Anyhow, here is a complete list of winners! I will start with my OC SARA BURROWS, and go from there.**

**Name:Sara Burrows**

**Nick Name: Sar**

**Ranger Color:Red**

**Sex:Female**

**Love Interest: Yes**

**With Who: D.J. Carver**

**Specific Color: Blue**

**Parents:Troy and Gia**

**Background:Growing up with her very successful and very broken mother, she has had opportunities to travel the world. When she finally was old enough, Gia broke the real news of her father and began to train to save her father and the world. **

**Personality: She is very self disciplined and is very strong. She doesn't have a temper and is very easy to get along with. Sara is outgoing and like her mother, a perfectionist. She doesn't give up very easy and doesn't like people who do. She is a hopeless romantic, but doesn't date because she fears that something will happen to him like it did to her father. She's a natural born fighter.**

**Intrest: She loves to write stories and sing. She taught herself to play guitar, and although she has a guitar of her own, she is usually found playing her fathers beat up one. She's very family orientated**

**Fears:Losing her dad, failing in battle**

**Dreams: Getting her dad back, defeating the Warsaw Aliens, becoming a teacher**

**What Makes Her Happy:Family, Friends, D.J., Writing, Singing, Playing her dad's guitar.**

**What Makes Her Sad:Strories or mentions of her dad**

**Discription:Blue eyes and dark brown hair, button nose and a small mouth and frame.**

**Creator: Cha Cha Girl 143**

**Name: David James**

**Nick Name: D.J. **

**Ranger Color: Blue**

**Sex:Male**

**Love Intrest: Yes**

**With Who: Sara Burrows.**

**Prefernce in Color: Red**

**Parents: Noah and Emma**

**Background: He is very tech savvy like his father and is very smart. He's not the type to be one of the popular crowd. He sits only with his sister Courtney Carver and his best friend, Nicole Holling. He starts to fall for Sara, but knows a girl like her was out of his league and starts to date Freda Stalling (Selena, your OC unfortunately didn't make the cut, but I liked your character, so I made her an extra character and just changed the last name)**

**Personality: He is kind and loving. He is determined and never gives up like Sara.**

**Interest: Computers, phones, any technology, anything science, Sara.**

**Fears: Losing the war, losing Sara, letting Sara down, hurting Sara.**

**Dreams: Sara and winning the war**

**What Makes Him Happy: Sara**

**What Makes Him Sad: Hurting Sara, watching Sara be upset over anything.**

**Description: Looks mainly like Noah with his brown afro hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears black square glasses. **

**Creator: RunningFromTheMadhouse (My darling sister)**

**Name:Courtney Carver**

**Nick Name: Cora**

**Ranger Color: Pink**

**Sex:Female**

**Love Intrest: Yes**

**With Who:Johnny Holling**

**Color Preference: Black**

**Parents: Noah and Emma**

**Background:She's a naturally beutiful girl, who is a skilled strategist and excells in her grades, even offered to be bumped up a few grades, but denied for the sake of having a normal life with people her age. **

**Personality: She is sweet natured and had a kind heart. She never gives up, even when everyone's back is against the wall. She is very curious and her suspicion never fails, and though both are proven usuful in battle.**

**Interest: She is into science and magic.**

**Fears:Being the weakest, losing the war.**

**Dreams:Being a Scientist**

**What Makes Her Happy: learning, math and being usuful.**

**What Makes Her Sad:being left out.**

**Description:She looks like Emma with shoulder length dark brown with bright brown eyes with black rectangular round glasses.**

**Creator:Shiranai Atsune**

**Name:Johnny Holling**

**Nick Name: J.H.**

**Ranger Color: Black**

**Sex:Male**

**Love Interest: Yes**

**With Who: Courtney Carver**

**Color Preference:Pink**

**Parents: Jake and Casey**

**Background:He grew up playing sports with his dad and trained in martial arts to help him prepare for his time as a ranger. He loves parkour and does it every chance he gets. He accidentially found his parents morphers and that is how he found out they were rangers. He has a short fuse when people he is friends with get bullied or teased, so he does get in trouble with fighting, but most people stay away from him. He had a serious crush on Cortney and has bought various objects to show it as a secret admirer.**

**Personality: He has a short fuse with bullies and doesn't tolorate any one hurting Courtney or his sister. He is very smart and has a classic mustang he uses when he passes his test.**

**Interest:He is prepared to do anything to keep his crush and loveed ones safe. His parkour and sports.**

**Fears: Not having his feelings returned for crush. Acciedently revealing his parents werre rangers, letting his family down, failing at school.**

**Dreams:Being happy and setttling down with his crush and becoming a ranger like his parents.**

**What Makes Him Happy; Playing sports, parkour, life.**

**What makes him sad: losing his crush, being defeated in a fight, especially when he is trying to help someone**

**Description:Brown eyes and spikey black hair, Casey's nose and Jake's mouth and check shape.**

**Creator: .Dawn's Dawn**

**Name:Nicole Holling**

**Nick Name: Nikki**

**Ranger Color:Green**

**Sex:Female**

**Love intrest:No**

**With Who: N/A**

**Color Preference: N/A**

**Parents: Jake and Casey**

**Background: Following in her parents footsteps, she has grown to be a stellar athlete, especially in volleyball, but perfers martial arts. She was often bullied when she was a kid because she was thought of as 'weird' by others and she was the youngest in everything she joined. She feels as if she has many expectations to live up to. She is mainly anti-social and cuts herself off from the world and tries not to feel pain. She has a bad temper and gets angeried very easily.**

**Personallity: She's anti-social with a bad temper. She sticks up for anyone younger than her getting bullied. It is her nature to never give up, but is confused on her purpose in life. She never goes anywhere for advice, believing she can do things herself, but usualy fails.**

**Interest:She has a love for animals and has a German Shepard named Storm, who she claims is her one true friend. She has a somewhat talent on guitar and is very talented at sketching. Her best subject is P. E. , but she loves history the most.**

**Fears:Showing tears to others, loosing in battle, being dishonored, feeling pain.**

**Dreams: living in a world that is happy and without pain**

**What makes her happy:being with her dad, people getting along, when her parents are proud of her, drawing**

**What makes her sad: being bullied or seeing others bullied, seeing others sad, when Sara is sad about her dad**

**Description: She mainly wears jeans, knee high boots, and a black denim jacket. She has brownish blackish hair to her mid back. She is very small in frame and in height. She can keep a mean pocker face.**

**Creator: DreamStar14**

**And that's it! Congrats to the winners and I will be posting the story about next week or so!**

**Lovers Together, Romance Forever!**

**Cha Cha Girl 143**


End file.
